Ríos de sangre
by JoG
Summary: Dos cuerpos demasiado fríos para los sentimientos pero muy calientes para matar. Viñetas de Bellatrix Lastrange y Voldemort. Spoilers DH.
1. Invierno

_**Disclamer: **El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, aquí vengo con otra serie de viñetas, aunque ahora sobre Bellatrix y Voldemort. Serán cuatro, "inspiradas" en las cuatro estaciones. La primera, el invierno, no está plasmado como tal, es decir, no hay nieve, ni Navidades. Para mí, el invierno representa Bellatrix, porque ella está loca como una ventisca repentina y tiene helado el corazón. Bellatrix es invernal totalmente. _

_Dejad reviews, ya sea para criticar (instructivamente) o para decir que os gusta. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**Invierno**

Siempre había tenido un lugar privilegiado en el corazón de la familia Black. Era la niña preferida, la que todos tomaban como ejemplo.

-Bellatrix es el orgullo de la familia. La seleccionaron para Slytherin –sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos. Todos la querían.

La habían educado dentro de la intransigencia, de la crueldad con los sangre sucia, del odio a todos aquellos que no iban a Slytherin y no les gustaran las Artes Ocuras.

Nunca hubo una mala palabra para ella, ni un mal gesto. Los desprecios de sus padres y las torturas a sangres sucias de las que fue presente se encargaron de crear el frío que siempre la acompañaría. El invierno estaría con ella toda la vida. Se la recordaría temblando constantemente...

Su estancia en Hogwarts no consiguió guiarla a otros caminos, todo lo contrario. El estar con otros niños, con otras formas de ver la vida, hicieron que sus pensamientos se hicieran inamovibles, infranqueables. Hicieron que se reafirmara en la idea de exterminar a todos los sangre sucia.

Era una niña buena a los ojos del jefe de Slytherin, la favorita. Pero causaba estragos en las demás clases, comenzando por Transformaciones y acabando por Vuelo. En verdad, nunca le interesó ninguna de las materias que allí se impartían, pero siempre tuvo un consuelo: Lucius Malfoy, su llave al mundo de las Artes Oscuras. Fue por él que conoció una de las leyendas más sonadas en Hogwarts. Durante meses estuvo obsesionada con el Heredero de Slytherin y la Cámara de los Secretos. Quiso conocerlo a toda costa y llegar al lugar donde habitaba la más temible serpiente que se conoció jamás. Este fue el comienzo de una profunda unión con una persona a la que todavía no conocía...

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	2. Primavera

_**Disclamer:**_ _El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de la autora:**_ _Todavía Bellatrix está en Hogwarts, a punto de entrar en contacto con Lord Voldemort y demás. Pero he querido meter un pequeño Bellatrix/Rodolphus, porque, joder, siempre me ha parecido que Rodolphus era el "gran perjudicado" de Harry Potter. No aparece jamás en el libro, sólo es nombrado como el esposo de Bellatrix y encima ésta estaba enamorada de Voldemort... Pobrecillo. _

_Todo sucede antes de los ÉXTASIS, es decir, por estas fechas y tal (Mayo, Junio)._

_¡Bye! _

* * *

**Primavera**

-¿Qué tal llevas los ÉXTASIS, Bella? –Aquél chico extraño, delgado, paliducho y con aspecto cansado volvía a molestarla, mientras recogía los libros esparcidos por el pupitre.

-No me digas Bella nunca más. –Tan pesado era, que Bellatrix no le miraba ni a los ojos cuando hablaba con él. Era demasiado insignificante…

-Lo… lo siento. –Rodolphus no sentía miedo, ni cobardía. Pero Bellatrix era demasiada Bellatrix, demasiado superior a los demás. Demasiado insultante con sus gestos secos y su mirada fría… -. Bueno, entonces ¿qué tal los llevas? Yo todavía no he empezado con Transformaciones, pero…

La joven fue corriendo a la puerta. Miró a un lado y a otro, como vigilando. Cerró la puerta y se giró a Rodolphus. Su expresión había cambiado completamente. Tenía fuego en su rostro y sentía deseos por saber algo… deseos de conocer lo que había detrás de las puertas de _aquél estúpido colegio…_

-Rodolphus, cuéntame cómo van las cosas. Lucius está demasiado absorto con Narcissa como para mantener el contacto con Dolohov. –Por primera vez Bellatrix se interesaba por algo que provenía de él. Ella estaba entre sus manos por un momento. Aunque si se hubiese negado, no habría dudado en hacerle un Cruciatus…

-Está con ése al que llaman Lord Voldemort. Planean entrar en el colegio, pero, aunque parezca mentira, Dumbledore está más cuerdo que loco… Ha protegido muy bien el castillo.

-¿Cuándo nos podremos unir a ellos? –la chica miraba ahora por la ventana, como esperando encontrarse a Dolohov o a ese famoso Lord Voldemort… Quería mantener algún contacto con la realidad, y sentirse útil. Quería borrar a todos los sangres sucias de la tierra…

-Me han dicho que en cuanto podamos… Será mejor después de los ÉXTASIS. No podemos levantar sospechas y, si nos alistamos, tendríamos que salir todas las noches… Alguien nos acabaría viendo con nuestras escobas alguna vez. Pero no te preocupes, ya pronto llegará nuestra oportunidad. –Rodolphus dejó su cartera de piel sobre la silla y se acercó a Bellatrix. Miró al jardín que tenía debajo y luego pasó una mano por la suave mejilla de la chica. Se apoyó sobre la ventana, quedándose justo enfrente de ella. Tenía una belleza, como muchos decían, mortal.

-¿Qué haces? –Bellatrix volvió a su estado normal. Con una mueca de desprecio se alejó de la ventana y de Rodolphus; salió por la puerta. Mientras, su mente trabajaba a pleno rendimiento para poder salir del colegio y tomar el primer contacto con el que sería su futuro señor.

_201090 (Elena)_


End file.
